The Hardy Boys (2013 film)
Frank and Joe Hardy must stop a reign of supreme drug dealers led by a mercenary into killing everyone with drugs. Premieres June 7, 2013 Characters *Frank Hardy (Shia LaBeouf) - in the end, leaves for Latin America! *Joe Hardy (Tom Felton) - in the end, joins Frank *Fenton Hardy (Dennis Quaid) - in the end, ??? *Laura Hardy (Julie Ann Haddock) - in the end, gives Joe a envelope with the lost codes! *Chet Morton (Jonah Hill) - in the end, ??? *Tony Prito (Justin Berfield) - in the end, ??? *Bianca Phillips (Amanda Bynes) - Frank's love interest, near the end, is held hostage by ??? and his men, in the end, *Vanessa Bender (Katie Leclerc) - Joe's girlfriend, in the end, ??? *Brian Conrad (Topher Grace) - in the end, ??? *Belinda Conrad (Katelyn Pacitto) - in the end, ??? *The Gray Man (Crispin Glover) - in the end, ??? *Biff Hopper (Daniel Cudmore) - in the end, ??? *Chief Ezra Collig (George Clooney) - in the end, ??? *Aunt Gertrude Hardy (Jill Eikenberry) - in the end, ??? *Captain Johnson Boyd (Patrick Dempsey) - Captain of the Bayport Police Department, in the end, gets promoted as Commisioner! *Samuel Peterson (Samuel L. Jackson) - in the end, ??? *Q.T. (Terrence Stamp) - the director of A.T.A.C. (American Teens Against Crime), he dosen't always smile, but he has a cheerful smile, in the end, *Nigel Penhurst (Seth Green) - in the end, ??? *Jack Wayne (Michael Pena) - the flight planer for Frank and Joe, in the end, *James Denver (David Lyons) - the main antagonist, and leader of the drug trade, his goal is to take over the government by having every cop killed or injured and out of the way, in the end, was electricuted! *The Trio (Greg Cipes, Chris Brown and Pauley Perette) - ???'s henchman and bikers, they follow his orders, in the end, Plot At the beach, 2 brothers, Frank (Shia LaBeouf) and Joe Hardy (Tom Felton) have arrived at a beach to hang out with their girlfriends, Callie Shaw (Amanda Bynes) in a white strapless bikini, and her best friend, Lola Morton (Tania Raymonde) in a blue bikini, boat skeeing, volleyballing, beach partying, and picking up clams. Then they drive off as they kiss each other, when they witness a bomb in the car, Frank, Joe and Callie escaped, but Lola didn't and kisses Joe, and gives him a tape. When Joe was running from the car, it exploded and injurely hits him. Joe wakes up in the hospital, where Frank is tending to his bedside, that he got injured when the car blew up. Frank tells him that Iola's funeral is tomorrow, saying that he'll pick him up by the time he's out. The next day, Joe is completely healed, and is picked up by Frank, and they head to Graveyard for the funeral. Later, Frank decides to cheer Joe up, by taking him to the Bayport Mall, in Mr. Pizza, where they meet up with their friend, Tony Prito (Justin Berfield), who feels sorry for Iola's death. Later, Chet (Jonah Hill), Iola's brother came by and sends forgiveness to Joe for trying to save Iola. Callie came by, and talked to Frank about missing Iola, then they later exit the mall and they meet Captain Johnson Boyd (Patrick Dempsey) and asks him if he knows anything about the death of Iola Morton, he didn't know any secrets, Frank and Joe thought of something, if they can find the mastermind behind Iola's death, they'll bring him to justice. They high five each other, until suddenly a group of terrorists known as the Assassins attack Frank and Joe, until Boyd calls for back up, and ends up getting shot by them. Frank and Joe try to tackle them, but end up getting caught by the Gray Man (Crispin Glover), who talks to them about the discussion of the death of Iola Morton, and he told them that it was the Assassins, they planted a bomb that meant for Frank and Joe. As they head out, a video message from their computer from Nigel Penhurst (Seth Green) invites the 2 to A.T.A.C. (short for American Teens Against Crime), to test out their strength against the Assassins, the director, Q.T. (Brent Spiner), who shows them everything, and they learn a secret handshake: Two hard up-and-down shakes, then a wrist grab, following a fist touch, and then one last up-and-down shake, after their training, they head out to their first task in London, England, in order to find the truth, then, they head in a hotel, and they try to find clues. The Assassins were hired by Q.T (Brent Spiner), to gain the access codes! Category:Warner Bros. Category:New Line Cinema